


Winged Wisp One-Shots

by GachMoBrea



Series: Winged [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #Central City, 'Take that!' Len, (But might reference other Chapters or the Original Story), (But not THAT Anderson), (Don't tell anyone!), AU, AU - Wings (Freeform), Abduction, After-party, Alternate Universe - Freeform - Wings, And they are Friends, Angered Joe, Bank Robbery, Barry is Len's Watson, Bombs, Boss!Len, Brain Fights, CSI!Barry, Calm!Len, Cats, Chapters are Self-Contained Stories, Collection of stories, Concussions, Continuation, Counter Deducing, Crimes Solved, Danger, Deductive Reasoning, Fake Police Procedures, Fires (Off Screen), Gen, Gifts, Guest Appearances:, Hiding in a Bush, Inadequate Hoodlums, Injuries - Minor, John Watson - Freeform, John and Barry make good friends, Kidnapping, Len (sort of) tries to Joke.., Len and Barry are the same age, Len doesn't like it when people hurt his friends..., Len has a secret jail of his own., Len is Barry's Sherlock, Len shows a soft side (For a Moment), Mick is a very good Employee, Neighbors, Non-Threatening Bad Guys, OOC, Or Accidental Killing?, Or is it Involuntary Manslaughter?, PSST!, Plane Crash, Rescue, Sh!, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Singh yells at Barry, Texting, Thief!Len, Ticking off Eddie, Train Stations, Wings, WispBook, Wisps, Worried!Barry, anderson - Freeform, doctor!henry, gun - Freeform, hurt!Len, hurt/comfort?, injured!Barry, no hugs, protective!Len, protective!Mick, revealing secrets, suicide?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In brief: "I would love a sequel of like small cases that have a really good thief, and Barry is just like, " I know a guy."<br/>And hunts down Len and gets his help...."</p><p>My brain didn't QUITE get that message right, so I wrote Chaptered One-Shots that follow after the Original Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

-

Contains Drabbles/Short Stories/Snippets of Len and Barry as partners against crime, as well as getting in other various situations.  
(While Len keeps his loan shark business with Mick on the side.)

-

Each Chapter is Self-Contained. (It's, its own story.) **Corrections: MOST are.** But each one happened, some time, after the last one...

-

I made this silly little "Contents" for people looking just for "Sherlock TV" related Chapters.

So far, there are only 2 Chapters with Sherlock & John. [They are chapters 9 & 10]

-

If I add other shows (Which I don't plan on adding, but you never know.) I will post where to find those here as well.

-


	2. Contents

"I just don't understand it," Barry grumbles as he looks down at the scarce evidence of his newest case obsession. "There's GOT to be something I'm missing."  
'But wait,' his brain lights up with an idea as he smiles, "I know a guy."

\---

"I'm offering you a fourteen hundred dollar loan borrowed for three weeks at a rate of 10% a week because you're a first time customer," Len informs the shaking Wisp from his usual spot in the shadows. "So you get the cash tomorrow and three weeks to that day, you give me back?"

"Hey," Mick barks at the Wisp when he doesn't answer.  
"Oh, uh? That's, uhm," the male shakes a little harder as he wrings his sweaty palms together. "More money?"  
Mick grunts, unimpressed while Len rolls his eyes.  
"That's 1,820 dollars, in cash, in hand or we have a less pleasant day," Len's phone vibrates in his pocket and he frowns. 'I'm a little busy.'  
"Take it or leave it, I'm a busy Wisp," Len growls. He doesn't like the feeling of an unknown person waiting for him to answer. It could be Lisa. But he can't answer it now or the screen's light will show his face.  
"I'll take it," the shaking Wisp almost shouts in desperation. He swallows as he looks nervously up at Mick, "Thank you."  
Mick grunts and hands him a piece of folded paper.  
"Fill that out and be at the address on the bottom at midnight or I'll take my 'inconvenience' payment out of you," Len warns him coldly, walking away as the Wisp grovels before running in the other direction.  
Len looks at his screen: "1 Missed Call: Barry"  
He frowns as he gets into the car and hits 'redial'.

Barry picks up after the first ring, "Len?"  
"That or someone is playing with my things," Len grins. Mick starts the car and pulls away from the curb. "What's got you calling me in the middle of the day?"  
"I have this case I'm working on and frankly," the other Wisps lets out a sad laugh. "I can't seem to pin it down but I KNOW there's something I'm missing."  
"And you want me to pop by the station and have a look see?" Len guesses with a a wider grin. "Is the crime scene still secured?"  
"Uh," there some shuffling of paper before, "yes, I think so, why?"  
"Text me the address and I'll meet you there."  
"Why do you-?"  
"Just send it, Barry," Len chuckles a little at the angry huff he hears. "Trust me. I have my methods."  
"Okay," the speed Wisp sighs. "I'll send it right now."  
Then Barry hangs up and a moment later Len gets the text.  
"Change of plans, Mick," he tells his partner as he maps out the best route. "I'm going to help out the coppers for a second. You can drop be off two blocks over after this next left."  
"You sure about Red, boss?" Mick frowns as he makes the left. "He seems a little..."  
"Peppy? Bright-Eyed? Nice?" Len offers the other Wisp with a smirk. Mick nods. "He's all that and more, but he's also interesting and doesn't act like everyone else."  
"Meaning?" his partner continues to frown as he pulls over.  
"Meaning I can be myself around him," Len winks at him. He gets out of the car and glances around. Familiar red wings fly overhead and he follows their path at a stroll as if they were a beacon.

-

Barry makes it to the corner jewelry shop but can't seem to get his feet to stay on the ground. He keeps flying up to see if he can catch sight of Len.  
'I don't want him to sneak up on me aga-'  
"Hey, Barry."  
"Ain!" the speed Wisp nearly passes the building in his flight-enhanced jump. He growls, face flustered, as he comes back to ground level.  
"Are you always going to sneak up on me?" he demands to know once he's at eye level with his friend.  
"Depends," Len shrugs. "Are you always going to be easily snuck up on?"  
Barry sighs, smiling because he can't help it, "Let's just have you take a look in here, shall we?"  
"You mean inside the front for diamond smugglers from Peru who weren't really robbed because they're trying for an insurance scam in order to pay for their second store in Star City?"  
"How do you?" Barry looks form the front door to the other Wisp. "How can you know all that from just looking at the outside of the building?"  
"There's a distinct odor of a famous Peruvian cigar that's nearly choking me to death. If I look at street level I can see small windows leading to their basement. There have been talks in seedy bars and on the internet for months that diamond have been moving around more easily as of late, actually the day after this place opened up. There is no such thing as coincidence. I've been in this place before, there's a secret entrance to the downstairs poorly hidden under garish green carpet that doesn't match the rest of the décor and why would you have a secret entrance? To hide secrets. And a jewelry shop wouldn't be questioned when moving their good around so it is, or was, the perfect front for it."  
Len waits for Barry to recover a little before adding, "And there's a sign in the window saying, "Opening new store in Star City!" So that part was easy, but why the scam? You need money to open shops and these guys are still small fry, hence why they want two cities instead of one."  
"But you can't possibly KNOW that it's a scam," Barry protests. "And I need evidence of a scam."  
"Then let's go to the cellar where I can see the stolen items through the window I mentioned earlier and you can have your evidence," Len smirks. "Or did I leave that part out?"  
"Yes," the speed Wisp sighs. "You did."  
"Sorry," his friend shrugs. He's not sorry at all. "I suppose I was so surprised by your call that I wasn't thinking straight. Do you want to get the evidence now? Or do you need to wait for back-up?"

 

\---


	3. Bank Robbers

"You've got a lot of nerve walking in here like you own the place," a male Wisp with bright-orange hair and matching wings sneers at Len where he's sitting at a bar.  
"You've got a lot of nerve thinking that you can cheat on your wife and the woman you're cheating on your wife with," Len smirks when the petite blond Wisp in the corner huffs indignantly and strides out of the room.  
"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Mr. No-Wing," Orange snarls.  
"Mr. No-Wing?" Len sighs. "Really? THAT is the best that you can do?"  
Orange swipes at him but Len dodges the other Wisp easily. Len's opponent is not only all talk and not much bite, he's also immensely drunk.  
"I'm not big on fighting," Len drawls as the other Wisp shakes his head and tries to lock eyes with him again. "But I doubt I'll have to change that in your current condition."  
"Why you!" Orange runs at him and Len slips out of his grip again and the man stumbles into the music box behind him and knocks himself out.  
"Thought so," the victor smirks, looking over to the bartender. "Put my drink on his tab."

 

Len goes home and falls asleep. A surge of energy fries his phone charger but the owner is blissfully unaware.

\---

Barry walks back and forth in front of his 'Wall of Confusion', title pending. He used to call it his 'Wall of Evidence' but then he barely had any when he put the harder cases up so he was indecisive about the name.  
"Not helping," he rubs his palms into his eyes. "I'm trailing off again."  
Thefts were his Achilles heel. For whatever reason, whenever they popped up he kept failing to solve them.  
This latest string was a doozie. Four banks in four weeks and no signs of them stopping. Each bank had only lost once safety deposit box but the owner was as mysterious as the thief and Barry couldn't understand why somewisp wouldn't want their property back.  
'You know a guy,' his brain reminds him and he pulls out his cell to call Len.

The phone goes straight to voice mail, so it's either off or broken.  
"Great," Barry looks back up at the Wall. There will be another robbery by next week if he doesn't solve this. He grabs his coat and heads for the door.  
He'll just have to hunt Len down this time.

\- - 

Len groans at the sunlight shining in his face. He looks at his side table clock and frowns at the time. He checks his phone next and sighs at the clear signs of a broken charger.  
"Off to the store for me, I guess," Len rolls out of bed.

-

Barry goes back to where he met Mick last time. The bulky Wisp clearly knew Len well enough to threaten Barry. Maybe he was leaving the building where Len lived?  
The red-winged Wisp decides to re-walk the street a few times slowly, to see if he could have missed a clue of his friend's whereabouts from last time.  
Then Len walks right out the door Barry was convincing himself to check and the CSI smiles wide as he calls out to him.

"Barry?" Len blinks at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you," Barry laughs a little when he catches up to him. "I tried calling but you didn't answer your phone. Is it broken?"  
"Charger broke while I slept," Len answers, looking his friend over. "What case has you befuddled now?"  
"Theft, of course," the CSI sighs a little heavier than he meant to.  
"Your Achilles heel," his friend nods. "Well, take me to your evidence room, no wall probably, and I'll have a look at it."  
"How do you know I have a wall of evidence?" Barry asks as they walk towards the bus stop to take them to the CCPD.  
"What crime obsessed CSI doesn't have a wall of evidence?" Len shrugs.

\- 

Barry takes him into his lab and shows him the 'Wall Of My Current Frustration'.  
"So, these four banks are missing-"  
"Inside job, every one of those banks uses the same security to move their money," Len interrupts as he leans over to squint at one of the pictures. "The yellow winged teller from the third robber is afraid of the dark and in on it too. She played distraction most likely in the other banks that weren't her own and she'll have a different costume on, naturally, but her wings will still be sunshine yellow."  
"But why hasn't the deposit box owner spoken up to claim his or her things stolen?" Barry pulls out the crime scene photos to look for the yellow-winged Wisp.  
"There is no mystery owner, they moved several real owners' belongings into the blank box then stole it so that no one would know until they actually went for their boxes and most people only put things in those boxes when they have no intention of coming back for them in a long time, so they're probably going to go for those last two banks and call it quits, taking the boat the third guy on the right in the security costume has procured."  
"Third on the right?" Barry's brain tries to follow as he looks for the man. "How can I prove any of that?"  
"Get surveillance of Missy Yellow, put a tail on her, then look into this security firm and make sure it's legit. If it is, then only the drivers and Yellow are involved, if not, the whole company is bogus. Then trace the drivers back to their house where you'll find the boxes hidden away as boat supplies and track that third man's purchases and find his boat."  
"Brilliant," Barry shakes his head. "I can't believe I didn't notice that the yellow wing pattern of this red-head," he shakes the photo he's holding with the woman in it. "was the same as the wing pattern of this green haired gal," he shakes the other photo.  
"When you don't have any of your own you tend to pay more attention to the ones of others," Len shrugs. "You gonna start paying me for these visits, Barry?"  
"You did need a job," the CSI grins. "And I know there are reserves for consultants."  
"Let me know where to put my John Hancock," Len winks, walking out of the other's lab. He still had to get that charger.

-


	4. TheValdezTARDIS (Severely Shortened) Original Inspiration

"It's the old male Wisp who lives three blocks from here, the evidence is all in the storm cellar. Careful, he has a big dog. Keys under the drainpipe."  
Len starts walking away like a boss and Barry has to chase after him.  
"What are you talking about?" the red-winged Wisp asks his friend when he catches up to him. "I didn't call you in for a case."  
"Oh?" the wingless Wisp raises an eyebrow at that. "Then you get that one for free."  
"Get what one?" the CSI is still confused. "There's no case here!"  
"Come now, Barry," Len grins at him. "Doesn't 'The Wall' have the five clippings about the recent string of break-ins? The one that only leaves small white hairs outside the otherwise 'secured' back window?"  
"Yes, but, how did you know about that?"  
"The internet."  
"Of course," Barry sighs. "I'll call it in."

\- 

After the old Wisp is arrested, Barry tries again to talk about what he intended to talk about.  
"I need to get my own apartment," he explains. "I was wondering if there were any openings in your building? And if you could tell me how much it costs?"  
"Mom finally jump of Dad's 'get our kid outta here' bandwagon?" Len grins, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches his friend avert his eyes. "How bad is it homeward?"  
"They're making me clean the house and I don't mind but, yes, my mother has started to hint at me getting 'a place of my own' and then of course they'll want to come and see it and I thought, since you already have experience with this sort of thing, that you could maybe help me?" Barry takes a few breaths, not realizing how fast he was talking.  
"I'll look around for something that fits a budget of $55,660 annual salary," Len tells him reassuringly. "But if, in the mean time, you need a place to crash? You can stay at mine. I've got a spare room."  
"Thanks, but I think I'm good," Barry frowns. "How do you know how much I make?"  
"Internet."  
"Right."

\---


	5. The Theater

It's late at night. Barry and Len are leaving a movie theatre after watching "Wing Breaker 7" in 3-D.  
"You know," Barry says in a strained voice. "It would be more fun to watch movies with you if you would STOP telling me how it was going to end!"  
"What's the fun in waiting until the end to know what's going to happen?" Len shrugs, secretly enjoying how annoyed the other Wisp was. "I tried to keep it to myself."  
"No you didn't!" his friend protests with a slight, manic laugh. "You looked at the poster and told me who was going to die, then six seconds into the movie, SIX SECONDS, LEN! YOU-You 'just so happened' to let it slip who the bad guy was and his connection to the victims!"  
"I wasn't always right," Len points out with a forced frown.  
"You got the color of the main character's mother's wings wrong. Big deal!" Barry rolls his eyes. "I didn't even think she was going to BE in the movie."  
"In a flashback."  
"I know that. I was there."  
"Just saying, I think when they're in a flashback that it's harder to tell that they're going to be there."  
"I'm not taking you to the movies anymore."  
"Don't be like that."  
"I can be however I want when my friend won't stop spoiling movies for me!"  
Len starts chuckling and a moment later Barry joins in with a breathy laugh that turns into a louder, more cheery one.

 

They walk the nearly vacant streets towards home, enjoying the cool night air and each other's company. A few blocks away from the theater, three hooded Wisps jump out of a dark alley and block their path.  
"What's going on guys?" Barry asks in a friendly voice, body tense beside his friend.  
"Look at this, boys," the one in the middle jeers. "An adorable couple having a romantic stroll on our streets."  
"Yeah, but the pretty one ain't got do wings!" the one to his right mocks.  
"Doesn't," Len corrects.  
"What'd you say pretty boy?" the middle one growls.  
"The pretty one doesn't have any wings," Len corrects with a small smirk. "If you're going to mock somewisp, you might as well give them the courtesy of mocking them with the right grammar, then again," he shrugs.  
"Then again, what?" the bad grammar one wants to know.  
"Well, it's not like it matters how terrible your grammar is since you didn't get passed junior high, flunking out is the new graduated after all. Then there's your leader who's desperately trying to pay for all the cat food he needs, which is a considerable amount considering he had at least ten felines under his care. Your more reserved friend is just plugging along, waiting for the two of you to mess up so that he can have all the 'loot' you have stashed away back at your hide-out, which isn't very hidden, considering it's up a tree of all places. Are you seriously plotting juvenile villainy in a tree fort?"  
"It's very well hidden!" the bad grammar one insists. "I painted it green to make it blend in better!"  
"There are no neon green trees in all of Central City," Len grins. "Now, if you'll excuse us? My friend needs to wake up early in order to be at work late again."  
Len pushes passed them and Barry quickly follows after, eyes darting back to their would-be muggers as they walk further and further away.

Once they're at a safe distance, Barry speaks up, "How did you know I was late to work today?"  
"Your hair."  
"What?"  
"It wasn't brushed in the usual manner that you like, so you must've been in a rush to leave. Why would you be in a rush? Because you were late."  
"Fantastic!"  
Len shrugs, "Get a haircut."

-


	6. The Apartment

"So, just sign here, and you and your wife can go on that world wide vacation you've always wanted," Len offers the elderly Wisp a pen. The grey-winged Wisp eagerly takes it and signs away with a wide grin.  
Len matches it with his own, "Pleasure doing business with you."

\---

Barry, in his lab at the CCPD, had JUST gotten the evidence to process for a case when Len walks through the open door.  
"Afternoon, Barry," his friend greets as he walks over and picks up the pile of crime scene photos. "What have you here?"  
"Not sure yet," the red-winged Wisp smiles at the other. "I just got it and-"  
"It was the neighbor," Len puts the pile back down. "How long do you suppose it will take for you to finish running your tests?"  
"Excuse me, who was the neighbor?" Barry blinks, picking up the photos.  
"The neighbor was trying to poison the cat, but accidentally poisoned the husband of this soon-to-be divorced loving couple," Len intones. "I'm thinking maybe an hour or three?"  
"Four-ish, depending-What cat?" the CSI hadn't even set up his machines for the tests, let alone know what kind he'd need to do.  
"I'd say a very loud, orange, ring-tailed one from the Himalayan mountains. I can sympathize, those things would drive me to kill too."  
"But how could the neighbor have 'accidentally' poisoned the husband?"  
"Tuna fish can," Len points to the empty can pictured on the counter. "Most Wisps use it as a cheap alternative for their animals, most likely the neighbor has/had/has been in contact with such furry beasts so she would know that, or maybe the husband was starving the cat by eating its food. Doesn't matter because he put it in the window, the neighbor poisoned it, then he ate it and died."  
"Murder by poisoned cat food?" Barry shakes his head. "Amazing."  
"Stupid," Len huffs. "Text me when you're done, would you?"  
"Yeah, okay," the CSI answers vaguely, eyes still glued on the empty can in the picture.

\- 

It's five hours before Barry finishes processing the evidence that'll put the neighbor away for murder. He texts Len and his friend sends him back a familiar address.

Barry flies to where he met Mick and found Len.

His friend is waiting for him on the steps of an apartment building.  
"Took you long enough," Len grins as he stands while Barry lands in front of him. "Grunt work is annoyingly slow."  
"Knowing someone's guilty is the easy part," the CSI frowns. "Proving it is the hard part."  
"Exactly why I chose the first one," his friend opens the front door and motions with his head for the other Wisp to enter. Barry does.  
"Is this you finally inviting me in to your place?" the red-winged Wisp asks as they ride the elevator up. "Do you have your own version of 'the Wall' in your place you need my help with now?"  
"If you recall more accurately, I already offered for you to crash at my place," Len corrects with a smirk. "You turned me down, remember?"  
"There's a difference between, 'hey you can stay at my place if your parents kick you out' and 'hey you why wanna come over and hang out'."  
"Well, I'm not doing either of those today," Len informs him as the elevator doors open. "Today, I'm offering you something better."  
"And that is, Mr. I'm-drawing-everything-out-for-no-reason?" Barry sighs.  
"I'm offering you your own place," his friend winks at him, opening one of the apartment doors and waiting outside for the other Wisp to go in first.  
Barry tentatively walks through the door and his eyes widen with every step.  
The place is looks much bigger than it should be on the inside.  
"There's no way I can afford this," the CSI says in awe as his hand gently slides across the shiny counter. His eyes trail over to the large window and colorful skies of the beginning sunset. "This place is way out of my budget."  
"The owner is a friend of mine," Len shrugs, watching his friend act like a child who's been given the greatest toy ever. "We struck a deal and you can stay here without breaking the bank."  
"Len," Barry smiles so big his face hurts as he looks over to his friend. "Thank you! This place is amazing!"  
"And I live upstairs, so you better not start any wild parties, or I'll be coming over but not in the friendly way."

"Can I hug you?" Barry suddenly asks.  
"No."

-


	7. Text Solving

"She's innocent!" a blue-winged Wisps shouts at the officer who is dragging him to the police car. "She could never have killed her husband!"  
"That's not what the evidence says," Detective Thawne rolls his eyes, dark yellow wings flittering in annoyance.  
Barry frowns at the random shoe he finds under the fish tank. "Uh, detective?"  
"Yeah, Barry?" Eddie comes over to his friend with a smile.  
"I found this random shoe but," he looks around the room. "I don't see the other one."  
"You found...a shoe," the detective huffs in disbelief. "How is that important to this murder case? We've got the gal. We've got her lover. We've just got to lock 'em up."  
"But this shoe isn't the same size as the other Wisps," Barry points out, lifting the lip so the detective can see. "What Wisp would randomly leave one of their shoes here?"  
"A drunken friend?" Eddie shrugs. "We all have them. Except for maybe you."  
"Are you saying I don't have friends or that my friends aren't as intoxicated as some of yours?" the CSI smirks at the light jab from the other Wisp. "Because I did consider you a friend a minute ago. But maybe I was mistaken?"  
Before the detective can reply, Barry's phone goes off loudly with an incoming text.  
'It wasn't the wife. FYI' [Len]  
Barry frowns at the text. Then, in a moment of inspiration, takes a picture of the shoe and sends it to his friend.  
"Are you posting crime scene photos on your WispBook page?" Eddie scoffs. "That's against regulations."  
"I thought you said this had nothing to do with this case," the CSI grins smugly.  
The phone goes off again.  
'There you go. You found the killer's shoe.' [Len]  
"I think we need to go over the evidence again," Barry sighs, pocketing his device. "We've got the wrong Wisp."

\- 

"How did you know?" Eddie frowns, arms crossed over his chest as the real murderer is put behind bars and the innocent couple is released.  
Barry shrugs, "A sober friend told me."

-


	8. Bank Robbery

Barry meets Len in the elevator on his day off.  
"You got a lot to do today, Len?" he asks his friend as he enters the metal moving machine.  
Len shrugs, "I've got this and that I can do, but nothing that can't be canceled. You?"  
"I'm going to the bank to deposit my check," Barry lifts his envelop in the air with a smile. "Then I thought I'd walk the waterway and try a dirty water hot dog."  
The less-winged Wisp grimaces, "That doesn't sound sanitary, let alone appetizing."  
Barry laughs, "Yeah, but I've been told my a few people that it tastes better than it sounds."  
"Then I better go with you to make sure you don't die of food poisoning," Len winks as the doors open to the bottom floor.

-

At the bank, there are only two people in line and three tellers serving customers. Len decides to follow Barry into the short line instead of waiting off to the side and takes the building in.  
"Do you have your cell phone on you, Barry?" Len asks as five black-winged Wisps carrying a duffle bag each enter the bank.  
"Yeah," the red-winged Wisp frowns, pulling the device out to show it to his friend. "Why?"  
"Oh, nothing," Len shrugs. "We're just about to be involved in a bank robber is all."  
"We're what?"  
The five Wisps all put on masks as they pull large guns from their bags. The one in the middle shoots at the ceiling while two secure the doors and the other two run over to the tellers and the back office.  
"This is all going to go nice and easy," the Middle Wisp announces to them. "If you'll all kindly move to the center of the bank?"  
The three tellers, five customers and two managers from the back are all herded into the middle and told to sit.  
"Good," Middle Wisp nods. Three of the Wisps start filling their bags while the Middle Wisp keeps his gun on the hostages and one Wisp stays by the door.  
"It's so nice to see family working together, don't you think?" Len mumbles to Barry with a smirk.  
"They're all related?" the CSI hisses back, trying to call for backup without pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
"Toss your phones over to me now!" Middle Wisp orders, looking directly at Barry. "Especially you, Red."  
The phones go flying, but Barry notices that Len only pretends to throw his.  
"You!" Middle Wisp points his gun at Len, he apparently noticed too. "Toss your phone out here."  
"I don't have it with me," Len informs him with a shrug. "The battery was dead."  
"Get over here," their captor growls out.  
Len slowly stands, hands raised over his head, then he walks over to the bank robber.  
Middle Wisp slings his gun's strap over his shoulder before patting Len down.  
He pulls out a pad, pencil, pocket knife, mirror, a single cigarette and finally, his wallet. The robber opens the wallet and looks through it.  
"Where's your license?" Middle Wisp demands to know, shaking the wallet in Len's face. "Everywisp has a license."  
"Except me I guess," Len shrugs.  
The robber pulls his hand back as if to strike the other Wisp when one of his men who were filling their bags calls out, "The combination is wrong!"  
"What?" Middle Wisp barks out in anger. "It can't be wrong!"  
"I tried it three times," his underling shakes his head. "It's not working."  
"Bad move," Len tisks. "After three times, the security systems sends an alert to the police. If you don't put in the correct code now, they'll be here within 15 minutes."  
"You a cop?" Middle Wisp growls.  
Len barks out a surprised laugh, then shakes his head. "Sorry, no. Not me. But I know a few. Lovely people. They hand out free silver bracelets."  
Barry snorts, then coughs to cover it up.  
"What do we do now?" the Safe Wisp asks, worry coloring his words.  
"We take what we've got," their leader orders then he looks to Len. "I'm going to remember your face."  
"Not when the police catch you," Len grins, taking a step back. "Should we all lay on the ground and count to a hundred now?"  
Middle Wisp rams his gun into Len's gut, making him double over, then kicks him backwards towards the rest of the hostages.  
Then the five black-winged Wisps leave in a hurry, duffle bags partially filled with money bouncing on three of their backs.

"You okay, Len?" Barry goes to his friend's side the moment the robbers are gone. Len chuckles a little then winces.  
"I think I might have pushed my luck a little too far there," he grimaces as he gets to his feet. "But at least we got two of their voices on a recording."  
"They knocked out the security feeds," one of the managers tells them, still slightly shaking in residual fear. "The screen went blank right before they came through the front doors."  
"I assumed as much," Len grins, reaching into Barry's coat pocket.  
"What are you-?" his friend's protest is cut off when he pulls out his cell. "You hid that in my pocket?"  
"After I set it to record," Len nods, stopping the recorder and showing it to the CSI. "You said proving guilt was harder, so I thought I'd try coming up with a little evidence of my own."  
"But we'll still need to track them down first," Barry frowns, wondering if he should try flying after them.  
There are police sirens coming towards them now and Len is still grinning.  
"What?" Barry asks him, wondering what else his insightful friend picked up.  
"I know where they went, Barry," his friend remarks matter-of-factly. "They're at their great grandfather's house."  
"And that is?" the CSI pushes, not completely convinced he friend was right for once.  
"From here? Two rights, then about fourteen miles, passed a bakery that specializes in pecan pies, it's the one with the new paint job and an infestation of ants."  
"What color paint?"  
"Red. But the shutters are white. A bit barnyard, I know, but I don't have to live there."  
The officers storm the building, shouting for everyone to freeze and get their hands in the air.  
"CSI Barry Allen!" Barry lifts his ID into the air as he raises his hands over his head. "I need to borrow a police radio."

-


	9. #No Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

Len is waiting at the train station to meet Barry at a crime scene in Star City when a Wisp with wild black hair and purple wings flutters into the terminal, eyes searching in a calculated fashion. Another Wisp, shorter than the first with blonde hair and brown wings, chases after the black haired Wisp and catches his breath as he too looks around.  
"Is he here?" the blonde Wisp asks his friend breathlessly, British accent revealing him to be a foreigner.  
"Four and ten, five passed the first," the taller Wisp mumbles under his breath with a slightly posher version of the same accent.  
Len smirks. 'Barry will have to wait.' He walks over to the pair.  
"You're not going to find him here," he tells the taller one, even though he's ignoring him. The shorter one, though, is giving him his complete attention. "Any criminals, clever ones in particular, will take the subway into Central. Number four train to be specific. The lighting's really bad there and they'll be less likely to be caught on any security cameras."  
The tall one's shoulders stiffen as he turns those calculating eyes to Len, "I should take the word of a loan shark Wisp because?"  
"Because it's rude to drag your friends around before they've had their first cuppa," Len grins as the blonde one laughs a little.  
"Thank you!"  
As the tall one scowls, Len adds, "And you can still make it if you take the bus that's arriving right now. Not a taxi, not at this time of day."  
"Come, John," the tall one flies up the stairs without even looking back to make sure his friend was following him.  
"I'm not sure about your personal tastes," Len reaches into his pocket to pull out his pad and pen to write out a note. "But this new little place just opened up and they have someone from the Kingdom working for them. So it might be decent."  
He rips off the page and hands it over to the blonde with a wink, "Welcome to America."  
"Ta," the blonde takes the paper as his friend shouts down the stairs, "JOHN!"  
"Coming!" the other shouts back. He flies up with less speed than his friend, the hole in one of his wings slowing him down.  
The train arrives just then and Len gets on.  
When he gets into a comfortable seat, he uses his phone to go to a popular fan page and posts on it, 'Met Lock. #CentralCity'

-


	10. Sidekick Sighs

"They are brilliant."  
"If not a touch balmy."  
"But it's fun to watch them work."  
"Then cringe when they preen."  
"Len doesn't do that much."  
"I don't think Sherlock knows how to stop."

Barry and John are sitting at one table, drinking tea and having lunch, while Len and Sherlock are sitting at the table next to them, glaring at each other and randomly deducing Wisps. And each other.  
"You're mother didn't pay much attention to you as a child, did she?" Len drawls casually before pointing to a female Wisp pushing a stroller. "Adopted."  
"At least mine didn't run away," Sherlock fires back, pointing to an elderly Wisp. "Cancer. Has roughly three days to live."  
"I don't loath my sibling with a deeply saturated inferiority complex," Len counters, pointing back to the female Wisp from before. "The child's his grandson from his first marriage."  
Sherlock frowns, "You can't possibly deduce that."  
"Really?" The woman walks over to the elderly man and hugs him.   
"You still have a teddy bear from your childhood," Sherlock scowls. Pointing to the waiter welcoming in a new couple. "Was born with a deformity and had a speech impediment until last year."  
"The couple are here illegally," Len grins. "At least I didn't set my toys on fire."  
"I didn't set them on fire," the black haired Wisp scoffs. "I experimented on them. Trivial things, toys. You should tell your friend about your side job."  
"You should stop taking your flat mate's things without asking."  
"When are you going to show him your wings?"  
"The day after you stop calling your brother fat."  
They both turn to Barry and say in unison, "The white-winged Wisp across the street is about to rob the electronics store."  
"What?" the CSI gets to his feet, eyes locking on the Wisp. "I'll call it in."  
Before he flies off he points to Len, "We're talking about that 'side job' later."  
"Right after Sherlock regales us with his drug addiction days," Len grins at his friend.  
"Don't!" John warns his friend when he sees him opening his mouth to say something else. "Keep your deductions to other Wisps. I don't want to hear it, Sherlock."  
The other Wisp rolls his eyes with a slight growl, but doesn't push the issue.

The police catch the white-winged Wisp before he makes it two steps out of the store.

-


	11. After Party Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a concussion. (I have never been concussed.?) From what I've read, most times it makes you very nauseous.  
> BUT, that doesn't matter because this is an AU about people with WINGS! XD
> 
> No 'case' but we see a little bit of Len's 'evil' side.

Barry grimaces as the light blinds him even through his closed eyelids. His head is pounding like a drum and he doesn't know why.  
The brunette stretches as he pushes himself off the soft floor, finally opening his eyes to look at his surroundings.  
It's his apartment-good sign. But the place is trashed-bad sign.  
His phone starts going off, adding to the pounding pain in his head, and he clumsily tries to find it before it stops making noise.  
The devices is in the toaster of all places. It's last chirp of life rings out just as Barry gets his hands on it.  
"Great," he sighs, putting a hand to his still aching head. "I hope that wasn't work."  
A knock at the door has the Wisp nearly jumping out of his skin.  
Barry groans, wishing he didn't have inbred manners, as he shuffled over to see who it is.  
Len is standing on the other side, arms crossed and face trying to hide a smile.  
The CSI sighs as he opens the door for his friend, "What is it, Len?"  
"Quite the event you had last night, partner," Len drawls as he lets himself in. "I nearly called the police on you twice, but then I didn't want it to get leaked to the papers, so I settled for kicking out your guests for you."  
Barry groans, barely pushing the door closed before going for the headache medicine. "Why was I having a party last night?"  
"Alcohol induced amnesia?" the other Wisp chuckles. "Only to you, Barry."  
"Is this the part where you're cryptic and make me work for the information?" Barry asks, downing the pills and ducking his head under the sink for the water to wash them down. He speaks from the sink as the world spins, "Because I'm in no fit state to take play that particular game."  
"I'm noting that you considering our partnership as a 'game' is solely due to your residual intoxication and-oh." Len stops, eyes widening as he practically runs to Barry's side. He pulls the other Wisp out of the sink and tilts his head into the light to look carefully at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Barry. I made a mistake."  
"You?" the brunette scoffs, relaxing against the counter when his friend lets him go. "How so?"  
"You're not only hungover," Len tells him lowly, tone darkening a little. "You're also suffering from a concussion."  
"Oh," Barry smirks as the world tilts again. "Is that all?"  
"I hope you don't hate hospitals, Barry," his friend sighs, getting under the other Wisp's arm to support him. "Because that's exactly where we're going."  
"My father's a doctor," the red-winged Wisp smiles nice and big. "I've only ever been afraid of those needles. What if they get stuck in my skin? That would be a crazy thing to see."  
Barry flaps his arms a little, or as much as he can while being supported by Len.  
"People would shout 'hey! that guy has needles in his arms' and I would know they were talking about me, because I would have the needle in my arm," the Wisp sways in the wrong direction and Len has to follow his footsteps so as not to lose his grip. "What are we doing?"  
"Getting you to a doctor," Len growls, adjusting his grip to get a tighter hold as the elevator doors open. "Then I'm going to find the bulky, green-winged, brunette that was at your little soirée and beat him to a pulp."  
"That doesn't sound very nice," Barry snickers. "Pulp is a funny word."  
"You're hilarious when your concussed."  
"I really like your face."  
"Not really the time, Barry."  
"You're eyes are the best part. All BLUE and stuff. Like the ocean or the sky."  
"Thanks."  
"I want to swim in your eyes. Unless I could fly in them. Can Wisps fly in eyes?"  
"Definitely going to beat that degenerate to a pulp."  
Barry snorts, "Pulp."

 

Mick is already waiting for him with the car when they leave the apartment building.  
"What happened to him?" his partner growls with concern as Len eases his other partner into the back seat. "You said he threw a party last night but I didn't imagine Red throwing that kind of shindig."  
"A friend of his got a little too excited about the festivities," Len scowls, sliding in after his friend. "Take us to the hospital, Mick."  
"Yes, boss," his partner closes the door for him before going to the driver's seat.

 

At the hospital, Mick waits outside while Len makes a fuss. He barks and shouts, announcing people's secrets when they refuse to do what he wants fast enough.  
"What's all the shouting about?" Dr. Henry Allen storms into the rood, dark red wings fluttering in frustration. He freezes when he sees his son being held up by another Wisp. "Barry?"  
"Dad!" Barry smiles at the plant on the nurse's desk instead of the older Wisp.  
"Get me a bed!" the doctor barks immediately, reaching into his white coat pocket to pull out a pen light. "What happened?"  
"He hit his head," Len lies, letting the concern bleed into his voice. "I found him like this. He was more lucid at first. Then it was all downhill from there."  
"We went down a hill?" Barry giggles. "Did you lose your crown?"  
The bed arrives with two nurses who help the red-winged Wisp into it with care. Len lets his friend go. He has a Wisp to find.  
As they wheel Barry away, Len tells them about the medicine he took. Then he turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
Dr. Allen is looking at him with great big, grateful eyes, "Thank you."  
"Can't let my partner call it quits after a simple head wound," he grins good-naturedly at the older Wisp. "Do me a favor? When he's more like himself, tell him the landlord says no more parties."  
Then he pats the Wisp on the hand and walks out the building.

 

Len finds the short, green-winged male Wisp flirting (terribly; she's not interested) with a purple-winged female Wisp that looks vaguely familiar, but Len's too angry at the moment and too focused on his mission to connect the dots.  
"Excuse us," Len takes his target by the elbow in an expert pinch, offering the relieved female a winning smile, and guides him to the waiting car.  
"What is this?" his target growls once Len lets him go. "Are you abducting me?"  
"Hardly," Len grins, showing teeth. "We're just going to have a nice chat."

 

Apparently, it was 'a joke' to hit Barry over the head with a lamp the purple-winged Wisp bought the CSI. Len didn't think it was funny and by the time Mick was through with Tony Woodward, neither did he.

-


	12. Not Going To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len & Barry have been kidnapped together.  
> The red-winged Wisp takes the opportunity to freak out a little.  
> But there really isn't anything to worry about.

"We're gonna die."  
"We're not going to die."  
"Looking at the size of the man's knife, how can you NOT know that we're going to die?"  
"Because that man's a butcher."  
"So we ARE going to die."  
"I mean of meat, Barry," Len rolls his eyes. "Trust my pretty blue eyes."  
"I wish you'd stop bringing that up."  
"That my eyes are pretty?"  
"That I told you your eyes were pretty."  
"Among other things."  
"I was concussed!"  
"So you don't like my eyes? I thought they were the best part."  
"Oi!" the heavy set Wisp with the large knife growls at them. "Stop talking so much."  
"Sorry about that," Len smiles at him, shrugging as much as he can with the ropes tightly bound around his body. "He gets chatty when he's nervous."  
"Don't antagonize him," Barry grounds out through a force friendly smile.  
CSI and Consultant had been nabbed on their way to a bar by four muscled Wisps and thrown into the back of a van where they were tied up.  
Currently, they were breing kept in the middle of a run down factory, with only the heavy set Wisp with the knife to keep watch over them.  
When their captor turns away from them again, Len leans closer to his partner to whisper, "That Wisp hasn't harmed anything that wasn't already dead. He lives with his mother and two small dogs. He's allergic to flour and is only doing this for the money."  
"Maybe this is just his first time killing?" Barry whispers back, doesn't question the other's words. "He might be trying to work up the courage. That's why he hasn't done us in yet?"  
"Done us in?" Len repeats with a chuckle. "You've been watching too many mob movies again."  
"Why are you so calm about this?" Barry's voice rises a little too high and he smiles fake again when their Captor turns a glare to them.  
Once the Wisp's back is to them, Len answers, "Because you're a CSI and I'm a consultant. Someone will notice we're gone."  
"I'm off duty," his partner reminds him. "No one's going to know I'm gone until tomorrow afternoon."  
"They would notice sooner if you weren't late all the time."  
Barry rolls his eyes, "For the last time, just because I have enhanced speed, doesn't mean I can be on time."  
"Seems like a good reason not to be late to me," Len shrugs.  
"Well-"  
The side door crashes open and police swarm in with their guns drawn as they shout at the knife-wielding Wisp to, "Drop the weapon and get down on the ground!"  
Barry sags in relief as the Wisp is arrested and they're released. Joe steps out of the swarming crowd and looks the CSI over.  
"You two okay?" the detective asks as they step out of their cut bindings.  
"Better than okay now that you're here, Joe," Barry smiles, rubbing at his sore wrists. "How did you find us?"  
"Got an anonymous tip that two of our best crime solvers were abducted with the video surveillance to back up their story," Joe shakes his head. "I think you guys have a stalker. No one in the department has called you our 'best crime solvers'."  
"I'm sure the caller was just worried," Barry laughs a little, letting out the stress of being held captive out with the action.  
Len waits until the two are done talking before informing them, "There are four ex-military Wisps, recently returned from action, hiding out in the city. They'll have a lump sum of money recently put into their bank accounts. One of them is German born, another a lefty, another is almost 6'5" and the last is deaf. The female Wisp behind this all is currently awaiting trail, but her arraignment was today and Barry is a key witness so you might want to get a cruiser to take him to court before they recess in order to prevent the lawyers from convincing the judge to give her the ability to post bail and leave the country."  
"Garret!" Joe shouts at a random police Wisp. "Get Barry to the courthouse as fast as you can!"  
"It'll be faster if I fly," Barry runs for the exit, wings already flapping to take off as soon as he's able.

"Is that how you help Barry all the time?" Joe asks the consultant after he finishes giving his statement. "You just spout out all the information like that?"  
"Sometimes I make him figure some of it out," Len shrugs, looking over the faces until he finds the one he's looking for. "A few times I've explained how I knew what I did. Barry mostly trusts me now, so I don't have to bother with explanations."  
"Mostly?" the detective repeats a little worried.  
"We've all got our secrets, Detective West," Len grins at him. "It's just a matter of what kind that brings the chills to one's spine."  
He walks away after that, focus on his other partner waiting just beyond the perimeter.  
"A closet poet too?" Joe calls after him, worry spiking a little a the hidden meaning.  
"Don't forget to get the cream before going home, detective!" Len waves over his shoulder. "You'll need it for the coffee you're going to buy."  
"How?" the detective shakes his head, pushing the question out of his mind as he refocuses his attention to his crime scene.

Len smiles at Mick as he gets into the back of the car.  
"Good job on the tip," he compliments the Wisp. "I especially liked the fact you added the surveillance footage to get them to move faster."  
"Thanks, boss," the fire Wisp grins, driving away. "I also managed to track down those four and keep them occupied until the coppers could get to them."  
"Nothing that can be traced back to you I hope."  
"No cameras or witnesses when I stole the liquor truck," Mick assures him. "I dropped off a generous donation, then dumped the truck in one of the 'safe areas' you told me about."  
Len relaxes back in his seat, "Nicely done, Mick. I couldn't have done better myself." 

-


	13. Dead Andersons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT hate people named "Anderson". Please, don't feel offended!  
> (But those of you who watch "Sherlock" are allowed to snicker accordingly.)

"Anderson did it."  
"Anderson couldn't have done it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Anderson is the victim!"  
Len crosses his arms over his chest. "So?"  
"So?" Barry parrots with an eye roll. "So dead people can't go around murdering themselves!"  
"He wasn't dead when he killed himself," the consultant shrugs.  
"So you mean it's a suicide?" the CSI tries to clarify.  
"No, it was definitely murder."  
"It's not murder if you plan on killing yourself."  
"But he wasn't trying to kill himself."  
"Then that's accidental suicide."  
"I think you mean involuntary manslaughter." Len grins. "Because he certainly didn't volunteer to kill himself. He was just an idiot."  
"Who was he trying to kill then?" Barry sighs in defeat, not willing to get into a 'term battle' with his friend at a crime scene.  
"He was trying to kill Andurson."  
"He IS Anderson!" the CSI barks out angrily. "Will you please stop talking around in circles and just tell me your theory so we can all go home?"  
"Sorry, I meant 'Andurson' with a 'U'," Len clarifies with a put upon look of apology. "Just like you, most Wisps can't hear the difference when you pronounce their names and the mailwisp certainly doesn't care enough to double check before putting their things into their mailboxes, so Andurson with a 'U' got Anderson with an 'E's love letters from the gorgeous blonde from down the hall. Before the, now dead, AndERson accidentally killed himself, he finally got one of those letter but didn't recognize any of the correspondence and rightfully figured out what had happened."  
"So this guy," Barry points to the dead body. "Lost out on a chance to flirt with a female Wisp so he tried to kill the Wisp with the similar sounding last name?"  
"Yes, but," Len can't stop the grin. "Unfortunately, the whole reason he decided to play murderer was what ended up being his downfall."  
"And I'm lost again."  
"There's a letter lying just under the dresser near AndERson's left hand," the consultant points to it. "It has AndURson's name and address but the mailwisp messed up again and put it in the wrong Wisp's box."  
"But how did he die?" Barry asks as he takes a picture of the envelope before carefully putting it in an evidence bag.  
"Poison Beetle," Len spins a jar around and places it onto the surface of the counter he was standing next to. "This one, to be precise."  
"There was a Poison Beetle in the apartment and you didn't warn me?" the CSI growls angrily as he glares at his friend.  
The consultant shrugs, "It wasn't near you. It was attracted to my new cologne and thought I'd make for an easy get away."  
"So this guy's mail gets sent to another Wisp, he finds out and gets angry about it so he sends him one of the deadliest insects in the world in a letter, then accidentally gets that very same letter back, opens it, gets bit and died?" Barry looks to the other Wisp for conformation. Len nods with a smirk. "That's ridiculous!"  
"That's stupidity at its finest," the consultant shrugs again. "Andersons."

After the dangerous insect is properly contained and the scene is completely checked for further 'weapons' Barry pulls his friend aside to scold him accordingly.  
"If you ever pull a 'there's a dangerous thing in this room but I won't tell you about it' stunt again, we are going to have a prime example of an accidental death."  
Len smirks, "Don't you mean an accidental killing?"

-


	14. Scolding Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe in luck, good or bad. In fact I have collected 9 four-leaved clovers (no lie, I have witnesses who saw them) and am in no way any more fortunate.  
> But....Poor Barry...This just isn't his day...

 

"Allen!" Singh barks from the bottom of the stairs that led to the CSI's lab. "Get your red-winged back down here pronto!"  
Barry makes it to the captain's office before the man himself does.  
"What's the matter, Captain Singh?" he asks as his boss glares at him. "Did I mess up in one of my reports? Is Joe okay?"  
"What do you know about these?" Singh drops a pile of paperwork onto his desk closer to his underling. Barry picks them up and looks them over. They're his forms for Len's consultant work.  
"These are the papers filed for Len to be a consultant for the CCPD," Barry states the obvious, looking over the reports he filled out himself for mistakes. "Is there something wrong with them?"  
"Did you fill these out?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Are you a detective?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then WHY are you hiring a civilian in the name of the CCPD without my consent?"  
Singh slams his fist against the surface of the desk, startling Barry and making the younger man look up from the papers.  
"Joe agreed to take Len on as a consultant," the CSI tells his captain. "He is a detective and these forms are all filed out under his name, with his permission."  
"Which is why I didn't give them a second glance until I saw YOU," Singh points an accusing finger at Barry. "Letting the civilian onto an active crime scene! With the DEAD BODY still in it no less!"  
"You mean the Andurson case?" Barry frowns. "Why were you there, sir?"  
"Apparently to witness my CSI go beyond his powers," the captain growls. "I don't mind if you and Joe decide to get a second set of eyes on your cases. Mainly, because every case that this 'Len' Wisp has looked at has been solved. BUT!" Singh barks when Barry starts to look hopeful. "He is STILL a civilian, and I will NOT have civilians on my crime scenes. Do you understand me, Allen?"  
"Sir-"  
"Do. You. Understand?" the captain cuts him off. Barry nods.  
"Good," Singh points to the door. "Close it on your way out."

Joe meets the young CSI outside their captain's office.  
"He bite your head off?" the detective asks softly.  
"Pretty much," Barry sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I guess I got so caught up in Len's ability that I wasn't thinking about whether or not he was allowed to be there in the first place."  
Joe chuckles, "You are pretty quick to do what you think is best, Barry."  
"Is that a speed pun?"  
"No. It's an observation."  
Barry sighs again, "I guess I'll just have to wait until the scene is released before pulling Len into the case. Or take a lot of pictures. He can still solve things from pictures, I've seen him do it before."  
"Whatever you do, keep your nose clean." Joe pats him on the back. "I agreed to take your friend on as a consultant because we're friends and I trust you. So trust me when I say, you don't want to be on the captain's bad side."

\- - - 

"Psst!"  
Barry ignores the noise as he patiently waits outside for the M.E. to take the body away.  
"Psst! Barry!"  
The CSI tightens the hold on his case as he carefully takes a step closer to the shrubbery near victim's neighbor's house.  
"Psst!"  
"Stop it!" Barry hisses back as quickly as he can, eyes trained on the officers, detectives, M.E. and paramedics still on scene.  
"I don't like hiding in bushes," Len's voice hisses back angrily. "Why didn't you just text me when everyone left?"  
"Because I didn't think you'd get here so fast," Barry returns, smiling large and fake to an officer when he looks his way. He keeps his smile and tries not to move his lips as he adds, "Please just be patient."  
"I'm already 98% sure it was the mother-in-law," Len growls quietly. "I just wanted to make sure that there was a large picture of her beloved son handing over the fireplace before I told you."  
"You already solved it?" Barry says too loudly, earning half of the crowd's attention on accident. He fake smiles even bigger and waves a little.  
"Real smooth, Barry."  
"Shut up."

"Are you talking to someone?" Eddie asks as he walks over, hands on his hips as he looks around for somewisp else.  
"No, nope, not at all," the CSI lies through his teeth. "Are you guys ready for me yet?"  
"Just about," the detective looks over to the Medical Examiner's truck as the doors close. "Oh, okay, now we are."  
"Great!" the red-winged Wisp ushers the other man back to the crime scene. "Where should I start?"  
Barry glances at the fireplace and notes the awkwardly large picture of the victim's husband handing over it. It almost looks like the picture of the Wisp is mocking him. He texts Len about it and gets a reply.  
'Mother-in-law did it. You'll find all pictures of the wife either partially ruined or gone completely. Son is either only child by choice or a miracle child. Process your scene, B. I'll see you later.'  
As the CSI returns his focus to his work, he secretly hopes his friend is as good at escaping crime scenes as he is at figuring them out.

Len frowns as he plucks leaves out of his clothes; the crime scene behind him and police officials oblivious of his presence.  
"That's the last time I hide in a bush."

-


	15. Prooving a Point (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie doesn't think Len should be at the crime scene, let alone allowed on it, so he certainly won't listen to the Wisp when he tries to tell him what 'really' happened.  
> Len makes him regret that decision.

"It was a break-in."  
"No, it was attempted murder."  
"The thief was surprised and lashed out. That's losing your cool, not attempted murder."  
"Trust me, Detective Thawne, I know all about 'losing your cool'," Len crosses his arms over his chest as he smirks at the frustrated police detective. "This was attempted murder."  
"Barry!" Eddie shouts over to the CSI who was collecting evidence on the other side of the police tape. "Will you tell your friend here to leave? He's spouting nonsense!"  
Surprisingly, it's Joe who stands up for Len first, "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."  
"Not you too," the blonde groans. "How can he know anything if he hasn't even been allowed onto the crime scene?"  
"Is that an offer?" Len quips.  
"No," Eddie growls.  
"It sounded like and offer," the consultant turns to Joe, "Don't you think it sounded like an offer, Detective West?"  
"It was NOT an offer," Eddie repeats before his partner can comment. "You might have Barry and Joe convinced that you have some sort of 'sleuthing superpower' but you can't fool me."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Do you want to test that?"  
"What?"  
"Shall I announce your secret in front of two Wisps who would be very interested to learn about your secret rendezvous?" Len's confident grin grows with the other Wisp's worried frown. "On the other hand, one of them might not let you live through the day."  
"What's he talking about, Eddie?" Joe asks, curiosity piqued. His partner HAD been acting strange the last few days. He just hadn't had the time to figure it out yet.   
Barry's eyes are staring over to the feuding two as well, almost as curious as his uncle was about what the secret could be.  
"You're bluffing," Eddie decides.  
'Bad choice.' Len pokes the detective in the chest. "You're dating Detective West's daughter."  
"What?!" Joe accidentally shouts out the question at the same time Barry scolds, "Eddie!"   
"I-We-He can't possibly-!"  
As the detective desperately tries to come up with a lie that will stick, Len picks the Wisp's pocket and pulls up a scandalous selfie of Iris kissing Eddie on the cheek that he promptly shows to the interested parties.  
"He's also got poetry written for her on here-" Eddie rips the device out of Len's hand, face as red as Barry's wings. "But I don't think you two are ready for that."  
"This was password protected," Thawne grumbles at the device as if it outed him by itself.  
"Your secret lover's birthday is not a good password," Len remarks, stepping away as a very angry Joe walks over to his partner. "I think I'll let Barry prove me right this time. Things just got a little too heated for me."

The two detectives 'have words' while Barry tries to play peacemaker and the police officers securing the scene keep and curious onlookers away.  
Len whistles a tune as he strolls down the block.

-


	16. Kidnap & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An easy rescue but a harder doctor visit....

Barry hasn't even started working on his current case when he gets a call from Len.  
"Should I be looking over my shoulder for you more often or something?" he jokes good-naturedly. "How did you know I'm working on a new case already?"  
"Listen carefully, Barry," his friend's voice sounds funny over the line. Like pent up anger with a sugar coating of fake friendliness. It instantly puts Barry on edge. "I've been kidnapped by 2 male Wisps in their late forties, puce wings, near the docks-"  
"Hey!" a new voice shouts, Barry thinks he hears somewisp getting hit. His anger flares. "Shut him up! I thought you said he'd do as we said?"  
"He's just a civilian," another voice remarks, quieter like they're further away from the device. "I didn't know he'd be a cheeky little fairy!"  
"Listen up, you morons!" Barry barks into the phone as he gets to his feet. He's heard enough. "Either you let my friend go RIGHT NOW, or I'll drag your beaten bodies to jail by your wings!"  
"You're a tough fairy too, heh?" the first voice mocks. "We've got all the cards here, buddy boy, so YOU better do what WE say!"  
By this point, Barry has a map of the docks out in front of him, listening more to the background noises than the pompous kidnapper.  
'Seagulls. Creaking? Definitely a barge's horn blasting.'  
"We want you to bring us the drugs that were busted two weeks ago by your detective pal," the first voice is saying. "Get it all and bring it here."  
"Here where?" Barry pauses, 'Could they be stupid enough to tell him?'  
"Nice try, fairy," the voice snorts. "I'll give you an address AFTER you get the drugs."  
"Got it," Barry can't help but smile as he pinpoints the most likely place the kidnappers had Len. "See ya soon."  
"What-?"  
Barry hangs up on the Wisp's confusion. He goes to Joe to ask him for help in getting Len back. Joe brings the SWAT team.

 

"That was anticlimactic," Len drawls as he walks, free, over to Barry. "Detective West just snarled at them to surrender once and they gave up."  
"So sorry about your rescue being easy," the CSI returns sarcastically. He looks his friend over with a worried frown. The other Wisp is favoring his left side and there's fresh blood dripping over a dried patch on the side of his head. "We've got to get you checked out."  
"I'll be fine," Len dismisses the offer casually, looking over his captors with a smirk as they're shoved into the back of a transport van. "What was your case about?"  
"Huh?"  
"The one you thought I knew about?"  
"Oh! Well, it isn't important. I haven't even looked at the evidence yet."  
"If it's the one about the missing dogs, that's the new drug lab testing out their product on Ninth Street."  
"Len."  
"If it's the missing nine-year-old, she's not really missing, she's at her Aunt's. The happenstance female Wisp picked her up for a mini vacation as a surprise to her sister without knowing said sister was going through a nasty divorce. It will make the custody battle a food frenzy. Poor kid."  
"Len."  
"But if it's about the alligator in the sewage system, I have no idea," Len cringes. "Don't care for crocs, myself."  
"Len!" Barry stands in front of his friend as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't save you so that you could solve all my cases!"  
"Why else would you bother?" the other Wisp rolls his eyes then winces when the action aggravates his already throbbing head.  
"Because you're my friend, you brilliant idiot," Barry tells him firmly. "And as your friend, I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out. No arguments!"  
Len frowns at the CSI for a long moment....then nods his head and looks away. "Fine."  
"Good," Barry nods, leading the Wisp to Joe's car to catch a ride. 

 

At the hospital, while they wait to be seen by a doctor, Len leans towards Barry, eyes still pointed forwards.  
"You're not fooling anyone," the consultant says under his breath. "You only want me around in case you figure out a way to fly in my eyes."  
"Will you stop-!"  
"Len?" the nurse calls out, smiling kindly to the pair when the Wisp stands. "If you'll come with me?"  
"Next time I might just leave you with the bad guys," Barry growls as he follows after his partner.  
"But then who'd point out the male nurse with the greenish-blue wings is stealing the medicine from the back?" Len points to a Wisps who is carefully placing far too many medications into his front pockets.  
"Make sure he doesn't escape," Barry orders the nurse as he walks towards the thief. "He might look like a nice guy, but he's conniving!"  
"It's my eyes." Barry overhears his partner say in a friendly voice as he walks further away. "They're my best feature..."

 

Barry has to chase the other Wisp out of the hospital, down the street, and finally gets his hands on him after a quick tackle that nearly sends them into a pile of garbage.  
The CSI pins the other male's arms behind his back as he calls for backup and waits for an officer to arrest the thief.

By the time he returns to Len's side, his friend is being restrained to the bed and Mick is glaring at Dr. Henry Allen.  
"What's going on?" Barry asks, frowning at the restraints.  
"Your pops won't let Len go," Mick grumbles angrily as the room heats up.  
"Contain yourself, young man," Henry orders the Wisp firmly. "or you'll be kicked out of the hospital!"  
"Are the restraints really necessary?" Barry goes over to the bed to remove them, but his father stops him.  
"Your friend hasn't been examined yet," the doctor explains with a playacting smile, his eyes still trained on the fire Wisp instead of his son. "I'm worried about a concussion or internal bleeding. I don't like how Len's holding himself."  
"Len will be fine!" Mick practically barks, taking a threatening step closer to the older Wisp as the room gets a little hotter.  
"Mick," Len warns his friend. "You need to calm down before you bake us all alive."  
The fire Wisp scowls, crossing his arms over his chest as he visibly takes a relaxing breath.  
"Doctor Allen," Len turns to the man. "How long do you suppose your tests will take?"  
"A few hours," Henry smiles. "I'm not the bad guy, you know. I just don't want you to leave my care to fall over and die."  
"I'm not concussed and it's only a broken rib," Len grins. "But if it means you'll take these restraints off, then I'll submit to the tests."  
"Len!" Mick growls angrily. "You don't have to do anything the quack says!"  
"The quack is Barry's dad, so," Len half shrugs. "I'll humor him."  
The fire Wisp turns his burning fury towards the CSI, "I won't forget this, Red."  
Then Mick storms out of the room, taking the suffocating heat with him.

"Sorry about that," Len drawls after his friend is gone. "He's just upset that I was taken. Mick doesn't like it when plans go awry."  
"How DID you get taken?" Barry asks as his father removes the restraints and starts his examination on his partner.  
"Remember when I outed Thawne about being with Iris?"  
"How can I forget," Barry grimaces. "Joe's still steaming about it."  
"Well, after I left your merry group of police officials, I was nabbed by less law abiding Wisps. Ack!" Len scoots away from Dr. Allen's prodding hands when the Wisp touches a particularly painful spot. "They weren't very hospitable."  
"Sorry," Henry pulls away and picks up Len's chart. "I'm going to order some x-rays and scans. You'll need to get into a gown."  
"No."  
Both Allen's blink in surprise at the biting answer.  
"I thought you agreed to the tests, Len," Barry reminds his partner.  
"I'll disrobe down to my shirt," Len allows, face stony. "But no one sees my back. No one."  
"You won't be judged by your lack of wings, I assure you-"  
"I said no!" Len barks over the Doctor's attempts at reason. "Either you do it with the shirt on, or I get a lawyer and sue the hospital for malpractice."  
"Len," Barry starts to protest but stops when he sees his partner's determined glare. He turns to his father, "The machines will still work with the shirt on, won't they?"  
"Yes," Henry nods with a worried frown. He sighs. "I'll let the nurses know."

After the tests, it turns out Len was right. There's no concussion and only a few fractures to his ribs.  
Dr. Allen instructs the Wisp on how to properly bind the ribs since the male won't let him do it, then he prescribes pain killers and reluctantly discharges him.  
Barry calls for a cab and rides with Len back to their apartment complex.

"Home sweet home," Len smirks as he reaches his door. Barry nervously shuffles from foot to foot. Len sighs, "What is it NOW?"  
"Do you think Mick is going to get into a lot of trouble?" the CSI deflects from what he really worries about. "He seemed really ticked off at the hospital."  
"Angry is Mick's default mode," Len chuckles as he pulls out his keys. "Once he gets over his guilt, he'll cool off and be his usual chipper self."  
"Good....good...."  
"Is there something else?"  
"What?" Barry looks up from his shoes to frown at his partner's raised eyebrow. He's looking much better without the blood on his forehead. There's only a small butterfly bandage at the hairline now. He shrugs, "Nothing. Just...nothing."  
"Do you need a hug, Barry?"  
"Would you give me one if I said yes?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Because standing in the hallway with you is starting to get awkward. Even for me."  
"Sorry," Barry shrugs. "I'm just." He pushes out a breath. "I'm glad you're okay. Alright?"  
"Good," Len finally opens his door and steps inside. He winks at Barry, "G'night."  
"Night," the CSI mumbles as he walks, backwards, away from the now closed door.

Barry goes to his own apartment and tries to sleep for five hours before going to work extra early and processing the evidence of Len's kidnapping case.

-


	17. Fires & Friendly Imprisonment

Somewisp is setting random fires all throughout Central City. Barry thinks he knows who the culprit is but before he says anything to Joe or Eddie, he decides to go to the Wisp's boss first.

Len doesn't even open the door when Barry knocks, he just shouts through the barrier, "Mick didn't do it!"  
"I don't want to have a shouting match about this!" the CSI counters, glancing both ways and grateful no one else was in the hall.  
The door opens. Len is shirtless, stark white bandages are covering his torso and he's scowling.  
"The fires use an accelerator, Barry," the consultant says haughtily. "Mick has a natural talent for making things hotter."  
"Are you okay?" Barry asks, his fear spiking when he notices his partner is sweating. "Did you run out of medicine? Are your ribs bothering you? Are you coming down with something?"  
"I'm fine, mother," Len jokes, his scowl changing to a mocking smirk. "I just overtaxed myself a little. Now, what are you doing standing here? Don't you have a pyromaniac to find?"  
Barry stops the door with one hand when his partner tries to close it.  
"Mick might have the Gift of fire, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't use an accelerant," the CSI points out seriously. "Listen, I know he's your friend but you can't protect him. I know how upset he was when you were kidnapped. It's only natural for somewisp to act out when..." Barry stops talking, the words lost to him, because Len is chuckling.  
The consultant puts a hand to his bandaged ribs as the laughs gets a little stronger.  
"Barry," Len takes a step back so his friend can come inside. "Let me show you something."  
Curious, Barry follows his partner into his apartment and to a small door in the back by the window. His curiosity skyrockets when the door opens to a cage door a few steps beyond.  
"What?" is all he gets out before an arm reaches for them. Both Wisps are just a hair too far away for the appendage to reach.  
"Let me outta here!" Mick growls as his hands wrap around the bars. He looks to the CSI, "This is all YOUR fault!"  
"Mu-MY fault?" Barry takes a large step backwards. "What are you talking about? I didn't even know you were here!"  
"You've got the boss all in knots and he decided that it would be 'best' for me to be thrown in here until I 'cool' off!" Mick barks at him, wings moving a mile a minute. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"  
"Ah, ah," Len lifts a finger to the other male. "You see? This is why you're in time out, Mick. You can't go around threatening the respected members of law enforcement."  
"I'm going to do more than threaten him! I'm going to-!"  
Len closes the door on the Mick's face. He turns to Barry with a raised eyebrow.  
"How long has he been in there?"  
"Since he picked me up from the hospital."  
"The fires hadn't started yet."  
"Exactly."  
"Sorry, Len."  
"No harm done," the consultant says lightly, walking into his kitchen. "You want anything? Water? Wine? Apple Juice?"  
"Nah, I'm good," Barry hangs his head a little in shame. He had jumped to conclusions. He'll need to go back and reprocess the evidence with open eyes. 'Wait a minute-' His head snaps up, "How come Mick doesn't just melt those bars? Or set the room on fire and escape?"  
"Special room," Len states matter-of-factly. He pulls out a foam container, frowns at it, then throws it away. "This isn't my first Mick intervention."  
"How many times have you locked your friend up?" an unnatural worry is starting to grow in the back of Barry's mind. "Is that how you treat all of your angry friends?"  
Relax, Barry," Len drawls, pulling out a wrapped sandwich to eat. He looks over to his partner. "Mick and I go way back. I know how to handle him and he knows how to tolerate me. If you want to arrest me for wrongful imprisonment, just know this," He smiles, "If you do, you'll have two pyromaniacs on the loose and no clever friend to help you catch them."  
"I'm going to trust you and ignore the 'wrongful imprisonment' part of that speech," Barry sighs heavily as he sits on a stool by the kitchen counter. "You have anything else you want to tell me about the Wisp I'm looking for before I go?"  
"You want a disgruntled Nature Wisp, probably with the Gift of trees or something sad like that. They'll be young, ambitious, come from a family of settlers who don't care about big dreams." Len offers his partner half of his sandwich. Barry takes it. "These fires are about a punk acting out. The kid'll stay local so that they can case the places without suspicion. I'm thinking the gaudy pink house on Forest Avenue, but I've been a little too busy to know for sure."  
Barry stuffs the last of his half into his mouth with a nod as he gets to his feet. At the door, he swallows and says, "Thanks, Len."  
His partner just waves at him.

A few days later, the police arrest a teenage Nature Wisp responsible for the fires at his parent's pink house on Forest Ave. The male shouts out his desires to be 'more than a gardener' the entire way to the precinct.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Hello! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this work is going to be shut down. I am going to go to Chapter 20 (because I prefer even numbers), then put it to rest.}


	18. Da Bomb

Len is in Barry's office, working with the CSI with some of his overflow cases, when there's a package delivered.  
"Thanks," Barry tells the Wisp as he hands back the signed paperwork. The male nods, then leaves.   
Len puts his hand out to stop the red-winged Wisp from opening the box.  
"What are you doing?" Barry raises an eyebrow to his partner.  
"Remember the bug case?" Len counters with a question.   
"Yes?"  
"Your whole spiel about telling you when there's a dangerous thing in the room?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"This is a bomb, Barry."  
"What?"  
The CSI pulls his hands away from the box as if burned. He takes several steps away and points to the object, "That thing is an explosive? What-Wait, that delivery guy!"  
"He's just a patsy," the consultant remarks, looking the box over. He sniffs the box. "Wow, Corinthian leather. Nice. Someone made you a very expensive bomb. You should feel honored."  
"I'm not going to be 'honored' because I got Gucci exploded, Len!" Barry growls angrily, lifting up the CCPD landline receiver. "I need bomb disposal up in the forensic lab. There's a bomb package here."  
He waits, his eyebrows rising, "Of COURSE I'm being serious! Who jokes about a BOMB?!"  
Another pause, "Just get the squad! .... Please!"  
"Nice addition of 'the magic word'," Len remarks as his partner loudly hangs up the phone.  
"Why are you still near that thing?" Barry grabs the other Wisp by the arm to drag him away from the object. "How do you know it's a bomb?"  
"Smell," Len taps the side of his nose twice. "All explosives have some sort of scent. Usually, only dogs can sense it, but when you use waxed paper, the 'perfume' of an explosive can be enhanced to noticeable levels."  
"Wax paper?" the CSI looks over to the package, trying to see what it was made out of at a distance. "It doesn't look like wax paper."  
"Not the outer part, the inner, and the Corinthian leather bit was a joke," Len grins. "It's just a pipe bomb in a box. Greasy, sloppy, and amateur hour. Except for the part where they rig it so that only the opener can set it off. You need to go over your cases involving widowers; police related death. You've got a cop hater with reckless abandon. 70% likelihood of being a male. Definitely over forty. They're clever enough to use a third party, but dumb enough to use a legitimate delivery service. Just track the return address."  
"You think they would really use their actual address?"  
"They probably thought it would be blown into smithereens. Like I said, amateur hour."  
Barry hugs Len.  
"Thanks for preventing me from being blowing up."  
"Uh...Sure...You're welcome...." Len sighs. "Please stop hugging me, Barry."  
"Right!" Barry pulls back. "Sorry."  
The bomb squad shows up.

 

\---


	19. Plane Crash

Len looks out over his city as he waits for Mick to arrive.  
There's a soft rap of four knocks in quick succession on the door, before the fire Wisp lets himself in without any prompting from his boss.  
"How'd it go?" Len asks as he keeps his focus on the lights shining against the glass.  
"The new loan shark business quickly shut down after we came to an understanding," Mick answers as he stops just two steps behind the other male. "They'll be gone by tomorrow at the latest."  
Len smirks, his reflection distorting the motion to something almost feral.  
"Good."

\---

Barry stares at the tragedy before him. An airplane had crash landed just outside the air strip. There were no survivors.  
The CSI takes a deep breath before stepping under the police tape to enter his crime scene.  
"Got a big case on our hands with this one," Joe says solemnly as Barry comes closer. "The bodies were pretty badly burned during the explosion. We'll have to rely on passenger manifests, dentists records, and DNA matches of whatever's left to properly identify them."  
Barry nods, his eyes taking everything in as he tries to decide where to start first.  
"No wonder Wisp today, Barry?" Thawne remarks as he joins his partner and the CSI. The blonde male is looking haggard already.   
"Would it help if I called him?" Barry offers instead of being offended for his friend. "He might be able to help identify people."  
"From what?" Eddie asks with genuine curiosity. "There's barely anything left of the bodies to identify them with."  
Joe sighs as he inwardly agrees with his partner. What he says though is, "What would it hurt to ask him?"

Len winks at the young officer who lets him onto the crime scene. Barry is bagging something as the consultant approaches, but he pauses long enough to wave the other male over.  
"Quite the overkill move," Len remarks as a frown replaces his smirk. "I've wanted people dead before, but I'd never take out an entire plane to do it."  
Joe and Eddie, who had walked over upon seeing the male arrive, freeze to stare at the consultant.  
"Len," Barry finds his voice before his two coworkers. "Are you telling me someone took down this plane on purpose?"  
Len looks his friend in the eyes and states simply, "Yes."  
"That's ludicrous!" Eddie snaps as he glares at the man. "The pilots were reporting control malfunctions to the tower while they tried to land it! It was an accident. A horrible accident, but an accident nonetheless."  
"You sound like a broken record," Len remarks dryly. "Or am I the only one who has a nostalgic feeling of deja vous?"  
"Wait a minute now," Joe puts out a hand to stop the other detective from charging the consultant. "Len, how did you come to this idea that this was planned?"  
"Too much inward damage for something that's main point of impact should have come from the outside," Len points to markings on the inner walls of the chunk of plane closest to him. "The engines are located on the wings of the aircraft, so how can there be such severe scorch marks closer to the cock pit unless someone set something off inside the plane?"  
"How do you know that part of the plane is from close to the cock pit?" Eddie snaps.  
"The size, shape, and the fact that there's an outline for the front door just at the edge helps," Len points out where the center of the chunk is slightly curved inwards as if an airplane door would be the next part.   
"And look at the floors," the consultant continues, walking over debri to get to the center of the long stretching crater.  
"What floors?" Joe asks, not seeing that particular part of the plane.  
"Exactly," Len points out as he turns back to his audience. "Why aren't there more pieces of the bottom connected together? Because they were blown away while the plane was still in the air. The thin, outer coating would've peeled away like wrapping paper once it hit the ground. But there should still be parts we can find to test for explosive ordinances."  
"Do you know who the target might have been?" Barry asks his friend.  
"There are three likely Wisps," Len looks up and down the scattered remains of the aircraft to get his bearing of where the seats were. "But I'd very much like to look the victims over first before I say anything."  
"Do whatever you want," Eddie growls, stomping away.  
Joe sighs tiredly after his partner. He turns back to the consultant to apologize, but Len is already moving to do what he said he would.  
"That guy is something else," the detective tells Barry as he watches the male crouch down to look closely at a tree stump. "You sure he isn't just making this all up somehow?"  
"If he is, he's the world's greatest guesser," Barry laughs, returning his attention to his work. "He hasn't failed me yet, Joe. I doubt today's the day he does."  
Joe nods as he continues to watch Len move through the crime scene.

\- -

"Scandal cover-up, assassination of a scientist, or jealous lover."  
Barry looks up from his kit to blink at his friend.  
"Pardon?"  
"Your three likely targets," Len smirks down at the CSI, "There's a secretary who's pregnancy would bring about shame and doom for a multi-billion dollar company that's main financial support is the male Wisp's wife; a scientist who's work in the field of Wing manipulation is both feared and revered at the same time; or a male who's secret lover is a mafia don from another country."  
"Why would a mafia boss kill his lover?" Barry asks as he stands.   
"Jealousy is an odd, green monster," Len shrugs. "It can bring about the worst in Wisps. I suppose the engagement of the Wisp made the don take drastic measures to assure he was the only one for his lover."  
"That's just idiotic," the CSI shakes his head. "If he's dead, the don still loses him. He should have fought for him instead!"  
"That's only one option, Barry," the consultant reminds his friend as the other's wings beat with his frustration. "I'd put my money on the woman, since some of this plane's parts were manufactured by the CEO's company."  
"I'll let Joe know so he and Eddie can run down that lead," Barry nods, looking around once more to just take in all that would have to be done. He lets out a tired sigh for thinking about it. "There's just so much...So much loss. So much damage..."  
Len watches as his friend's eyes water and shine against the lights of the lamps illuminating the crime scene.  
He puts a hand on the other Wisp's shoulder, surprising the other man and making him jump slightly.  
"There will always be better days," Len tells him solemnly. "This is just one bad day."  
Barry smiles at his friend. "Thanks, Len....I needed that."  
"Sure," the consultant takes his hand back. "Just don't go spreading the word of me being nice. Wouldn't want Detective Thawne to think he can take me on."  
The CSI huffs a laugh as he returns to his work.  
"Like anyone would dare take Leonard Snart on."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - A drabble is a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.  
> Not sure if these Chapters are "Drabbles" per se, but they're DEFINITELY NOT "Rigmarole"....
> 
> *OH & I don't own anything. Nada. Zilch. Zippo.


End file.
